Vampires (Legacy of Kain)
Vampires were, alongside the humans and the Hylden, one of the three sapient races dominant in Nosgoth. Though the original, Ancient vampires were a species in their own right, the term "vampire" eventually came to refer to any individual afflicted with the blood curse, irrespective of birth. Vampirism comprised an extremely eclectic heritage which spanned many generations and sub-races across history, but with common traits: usually, vampires needed to consume Blood regularly to survive, were immortal and sterile, were vulnerable to water and sunlight, developed individual abilities and dark gifts, and would drastically evolve over time. General traits Vampirism causes the subject to become "immortal". They can still be killed, but they will not age like a mortal or die of natural causes. They need not eat, sleep or drink, though their natural human needs are replaced almost solely by a blood-lust/thirst which they were required to do in order to maintain their strength (if anything they were carnivores or plasmavores; where blood only for food; though blood was required for a vampire to be able to do anything, it was also used to heal wounds). Reproduction As above, vampires are sterile, though a few methods were discovered to create vampires from other (not necessarily) living beings, although many of these methods have not been entirely explored or explicitly elaborated upon in the series. It is known that one can use necromantic magic which is the only way for a Human to create a vampire, as was the case when the Necromancer Mortanius turned Kain, though Mortanius also used the vampiric heart of Janos Audron to do this. It is also known that Kain found a way to divide up his soul and join it with that of a corpse, then place the fused soul back into the cadaver. Using this method, he created a small cadre of vampires who shared some of his powers. This could be done with any sized fraction of the soul, though the more was used, generally, the more powerful the vampire was when they returned to life. The Ancients would pass their dark gift onto humans in order to prepare them for life serving the Pillars. One of the first turned vampires was Vorador, turned by Janos Audron for crafting the Reaver blade, not for guardianship. There are 4 generations of vampires in Legacy of Kain: Vampire Generations Ancient vampires A Blue skinned, winged race which in ancient times participated in the war with the Hylden. As the ancients raised the pillars, banishing the Hylden to the Demon Realm, the Hylden retaliated, casting the initial Blood curse on the ancients (whose effects included Blood thirst, sterility and most significantly immortality; which caused the ancients 'oracle', the Elder God to fall silent). In despair, the ancients managed to find a way to maintain their control of the pillars by passing the curse onto humans, turning them into Nosgoth's second generation of vampires. Janos was the last of the Ancient vampires and the only one seen in the series (though others have featured in Murals). The ancient vampires, were characterized by having a blue skin tone (varies between light and dark), in the same way, the wings vary from black to dark blue, these wings were extremely resistant, being able to use them to protect themselves.They have hands with 3 claws and feet with 2 claws. These vampires usually wear white and go barefoot. Vampires (second generation) As the ancients found a way to turn humans into vampires, Vorador was the first Human to whom 'the Dark Gift' was passed, setting of a new generation of vampires and the first not born of that race. Many of the initial Human Guardians born after deaths in the circle were turned by the Ancient vampires to maintain the pillars (a policy which gave rise to the human rebellion and vampires abandoning the pillars to human guardianship). As the ancients faltered the turned vampires flourished and began to turn others. After many centuries had passed and the ancients all but forgotten. A rise in vampire numbers led to the initiation of Sarafan crusades against them, though it was Moebius' Mercenary Army which virtually caused the demise of this generation of vampires. Vorador was the last (and also the first) of this generation of Vampires and he, his brides and the vampire killed in the Sarafan era at the start of Blood Omen are the only examples shown in the series (though others have been cut and feature in art). Vampires (era following Blood Omen) A generation of vampires which existed only in the fourth Paradox timeline . This generation was raised by Vorador following the Collapse of the the pillars and filled the ranks of Kain's Vampire Army . When the army was defeated by the Sarafan, the Sarafan conquered and hunted down Nosgoth's Vampires to a small group in Meridian,the Cabal. The fate of this generation (and their sire) remains ultimately unknown, though many believe Kain may have hunted them down. Umah, Faustus, Marcus, Sebastian, Magnus and the unnamed members of the Cabal were all part of this generation of vampires.These vampires have a white skin color, these vampires maintain all their human anatomy, the only differences are long nails and long ears.These still have 5 fingers on both hands and feet.They are characterized by wearing revealing clothes. Vampires (events of Soul Reaver) A generation of Vampires that was raised by Kain five centuries after the collapse of the the pillars. Using a new method based on his own unique vampire rebirth, Kain snared the souls of six former Sarafan commanders and used them to re-animate their corpses. They in turn raised the vampire clans which would dominate Nosgoth for over a millennium. As Nosgoth detoriated into a wasteland, the vampires themselves devolved into various beasts. The fate of this generation of vampires remains ultimately unknown, though Wraith Raziel may have inflicted heavy losses. Raziel, Turel, Dumah, Rahab, Zephon, Melchiah, the Tomb Guardian and the Vampires of the Razielim, the Turelim, Dumahim, Rahabim, Zephonim and Melchahim were all part of this generation of vampires.